


Something Special

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 17 year old Hugo & Lily Luna, Anal Sex, Aunt/Niece Incest, Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo has something special planned for his two favorite women on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who is reading along with this series! I'm having such a fun time writing it, so it's nice to know some of y'all are enjoying it. ♥

Rose looks beautiful in her new robes, and Hugo tells her Scorpius better behave himself or else. It makes her blush and roll her eyes at him, but it also helps ease some of her anxiety. She’s fussing with the sleeve of her robes, tapping her fingers, and biting her lip, which are all signs of nervousness. Before she leaves to meet Scorpius, he gives her a hug and whispers in her ear that if the Malfoys behave like arseholes, to just imagine them shagging goblins. Rose slaps his shoulder but giggles as she tosses Floo powder into the fireplace.

After she’s gone, Hugo sends off a quick owl letting Lily know he’s alone. Mum is out doing last minute holiday shopping with Aunt Ginny and Aunt Audrey, and he knows what time she’s likely to return. He sets the scene perfectly, making sure there’s a fire burning in the fireplace, turning on the telly to that silly Muggle program about phone booths that Lily finds entertaining, and getting a bottle of spiked cider out. Since he doesn’t enjoy ingesting anything that could make him lose control, he pours a glass of regular cider for himself before she arrives.

It’s Christmas Eve, and he’s figured out the perfect gift for not only Mum but also Lily. He’s going to enjoy it, too, of course. It’s going to be fascinating to watch Mum with another woman, especially someone young and beautiful like Lily, and he can’t wait to push Lily out of her comfort zone and encourage her to do something she confessed wanting to try but being too scared to actually do. Mum isn’t aware of his exact plans, as he wants her to improvise and get caught up in the moment, but she does know he has something special intended for tonight when she gets home.

Since he has plans for Mum after the holidays involving Professor Zabini, he is enjoying his time with her while he can. Whereas Hugo isn’t the jealous type, he has a feeling Professor Zabini isn’t the kind of bloke who likes to share. If they meet and there is something there, Hugo’s fully aware that it’ll likely mean his enjoyment of Mum is going to end. If she’s happy and satisfied with someone who appreciates her, he’s alright with focusing his attention on other women. Besides, their game has to end sometime, and it’s best if it stops due to her happiness than any other reason.

Regardless, that possibility has him more determined to make this evening memorable for all parties involved. Since there are two other people involved, he knows he isn’t going to be able to control everything, and that’s fine. He enjoyed his experience with Vic and Dom a couple of years ago, and he expects it’ll be similar to that, only with more action between Lily and Mum since his cousins hadn’t indulged in any of that play together. He’s distracted for a moment imagining _that_ because they’re both beautiful women, but he quickly concentrates on the present instead of dwelling on fantasies.

Lily apparates into the foyer, looking quite pleased with herself for arriving without splinching or any other incidents. She deserves the pride considering she had struggled slightly during their Apparation lessons. Ever the good host, Hugo pours her a mug of spiked cider before ushering her into the lounge. She’s chatty this evening, telling him about her visits with friends and having the opportunity to catch up with her brothers. When she looks at him expectantly, he tells her about Rose’s plans with Scorpius, which earns a bit of romantic twittering, and he tells her he’s been earning extra money by working for a few different people that Aunt Audrey has referred to him.

Since everyone believes he’s been doing yard work and other menial tasks for Aunt Audrey for several years, she doesn’t even ask him to clarify what his work entails. It’s fortunate since he doesn’t lie, even if he’s mastered the ability to manipulate the truth into different tolerable versions over the years. Since his encounter with Alicia at the start of holiday break, he’s seen her once more to indulge her enjoyment of urine, and he’s also spent an evening with one of her associates who finds it arousing to crawl around and bark while he shoves increasingly larger things in her cunt. Always objects, never his fingers or his cock, though he thinks she might be working up to taking his fist if they meet again.

The barking and tail thing is the first time he’s had sex and experimented with something he honestly found too unenjoyable to want to try again. Unless Marietta pays him, of course, because it isn’t that he found it shameful so much as it just didn’t appeal to him or arouse him in any way.

Lily is still nattering on about Christmas and her family, pondering holiday gifts and the family gathering the next day. She’s on her second mug of cider, which is enough to get her buzzed without clouding her ability to consent. He enjoys pushing boundaries and seducing women who are out of bounds, but he isn’t going to force anyone to do something they don’t want to do. There’s a difference in getting someone to admit they want something that they possibly feel they should find shameful versus forcing someone to do something they don’t enjoy. The latter would make him no better than the criminals imprisoned at Azkaban.

As Lily talks about where they might be next Christmas, once they’re out of school and working adults, he starts to play with her hair. He moves closer to her, brushing his fingers over the nape of her neck, listening to her breathing start to change as her skin flushes. He watches her lick her lips and sneak a look at him, resisting the urge to smile when she moves her hand to his leg. She slowly begins to move her hand, finally having the courage to go after what she wants. He’s so proud of her, and he does smile when her fingers rub against the bulge in his trousers.

When she notices him smiling, she rolls her eyes and mutters about smug Slytherins before she kisses him. She tastes like apples and firewhiskey as he sucks her tongue. Hugo allows her to push him back against the sofa, letting her climb on top of him and straddle his hips as they kiss. Mum should be home soon, so he pulls Lily’s shirt off, tossing it on the floor before he licks her neck. He’s glad she already took off her boots or it would cause more difficulty removing her denims. She’s wearing a pale yellow bra with flowers and green knickers that don’t match. It’s charming, and he kisses her sweetly for being his favorite cousin and best friend.

Lily unbuttons his shirt, dragging her fingernails down his chest as she pushes it open. He inhales sharply when she presses a nail against his nipple, and she smiles smugly as she whispers that she’s been paying attention when they shag. When she leans down to lick at his nipple, he wonders why no other woman has ever done this before because it’s bloody awesome. He bucks up against her, letting her feel how his cock is starting to harden and strain against the fabric of his trousers. She’s just as lovely taking charge as he’s imagined, and he’s happy that he’s been able to coax her to embrace her confidence in this way.

His fingers twitch as she bites at his collarbone, lightly scraping her teeth against his skin, and they curl into his palms when she adds more pressure upon reaching his hip. Lily grins up at him, her red hair brushing against his ribs as she kisses his abdomen and licks at his belly button. He arches his hips up at her command, letting her push his trousers and underpants out of the way. His cock is hardening in her hand as she strokes him, the tip slick with pre-come, and he watches her through narrowed eyes as she licks at the folds on his cock head.

The sound of his mum suddenly breaking the silence actually startles him. He has planned to get lost in the moment, but he succeeded a bit too well. He’s been so focused on watching Lily suck on his cock head that he’s forgotten the planned intrusion. They’ve been caught. Mum is standing in the doorway looking shocked yet aroused, and Lily is bright red from where she’s blushing and trying to cover her bra with her arms. There’s a drop of pre-come on her bottom lip that he can see Mum staring at intently.

It doesn’t take very long for Mum to calm down and realize this must be his gift. Her niece all wrapped up in mismatched underwear just waiting to be unwrapped and played with. Hugo feels his cock twitch and his bollocks ache as he watches Mum walk into the room. Lily is stammering out apologies and weak explanations that are pointless. It’s obvious what they’re doing when Hugo’s naked and she’s barely covered. When Mum silences the stammering by licking the pre-come off her lip, he can feel Lily shudder as well as see it. Her brown eyes are huge when Mum pulls away, and she looks at Hugo as if he’s going to reassure her it’s just a dream.

He doesn’t. He leans up to kiss her, brushing his fingers through her hair before he looks at Mum and plays the part of a child caught having sex, giving his own stammering explanation even as he winks at her where Lily can’t see. When Mum mentions having to tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Lily freaks out. She begs her not to tell, promises she’ll do anything at all if she doesn’t, and that’s all Mum needs to know what Hugo wants to happen tonight. Mum makes an offer that Lily can’t refuse, that she doesn’t _want_ to refuse even if she can’t admit it yet.

It’ll be their secret, Mum promises as she shrugs her robes off, leaving her in sexy knickers and a bra that barely conceals her breasts. Lily is staring at them, licking her lips in a similar way that she does when she wants his cock in her mouth, and he reaches down to lazily stroke himself as he watches them both. Mum brings a chair close to the couch with a simple wave of her wand, sitting down beside them. Hugo’s curious about what she’s got in mind, this being the part he can’t control, and he bites the inside of his cheek when she tells Lily to show her how she sucks cock.

Lily leans down and starts to suck him, obviously nervous and possibly a little scared but also turned on because her nipples are hardened nubs against her bra and she’s rubbing her thighs together the way she does when she’s aroused. Mum makes a tsking noise and stops her, scolding her about too much saliva and sloppy technique. When Mum leans down and sucks his cock all the way into her throat, Lily gasps and stares. He bucks his hips up, catching Lily’s gaze when she gives him a shocked look and slowly smiling. He praises Mum, calling her a good cocksucker, and Lily wiggles around on his legs as she looks back down.

When Mum tells Lily to try again, Lily sucks his cock into her mouth, looking up to stare at her as she strokes the remaining length. Mum tells Lily she’s doing better, but to relax her throat and take more inside. She gives her directions, instructing her in the way to caress his bollocks and to press a fingertip into his arse, to rub just so, and he almost comes just from listening and watching much less how it feels to have four hands stroking his cock and bollocks and arse.

He watches as Mum finally reaches over to stroke Lily’s back. Lily tenses slightly, but she’s soon relaxing into the caress, her freckles almost disappearing into the flush that covers her skin. She sucks him harder when Mum touches her, and he feels a familiar tingle begin. Not wanting to come yet, he knows it’s time to stop playing caught teenager. Hugo sits up, pushing Lily off his cock, rubbing his thumb over her swollen lips to gather some of the pre-come and saliva, which he then shares with his mum. He tells Mum that Lily’s a bad girl for seducing him and making him do such wicked things with her. He suggests that she might need punished for being caught with her cousin’s cock in her mouth. Lily rubs her thighs together and curses at him, which makes him smile.

That’s how he ends up with Lily straddling his face while his mum spanks her arse. She’s still wearing her knickers because Mum is punishing them both, but he can taste her on the soaking fabric that’s rubbing across his lips. He can’t see, which is frustrating, and Mum knows it, which is why she’s doing this. He can listen, though, and he hears the sound of her palm hitting Lily’s arse followed by the catch of breath his cousin makes each time. He tongues at her cunt through her knickers, sucking on the wet fabric to taste her, and she’s soon rubbing herself against his face until Mum pulls her up and spanks her hard enough to make her cry out. Mum makes her count out a dozen slaps, stopping between each one to do something he can’t see but that is making Lily moan so prettily he’s about to get up to watch, plan or not.

Finally, the spanking is finished, and Mum suggests moving things to her room.

Her bed is huge, and Hugo sits against the headboard so he can watch. Mum takes Lily’s bra and knickers off, giving her a chance to refuse, but Lily takes her hand and presses it between her legs. His cock hardens so much he thinks it might explode when he hears her ask Aunt Hermione to please lick her cunny because she’s been a good girl during her punishment. Bloody hell. He just thought Dom and Vic sucking each other’s cunts would be amazing, but even that fantasy doesn’t compare with this reality. Mum is gentle with Lily, but rough enough to make her moan in the sweetest way. Lily comes on Mum’s tongue, squeezing her breasts and mewing as she trembles from the attention Mum’s giving her.

After Lily’s orgasm, Mum crawls up the bed and kisses him, sharing the taste of come and Lily. Tired of being a spectator now, Hugo pushes Mum against the bed and spreads her legs. He has Lily join him, kissing her before he guides her face between Mum’s thighs. He teaches her how Mum likes to be licked, watching as Lily’s pink tongue flicks out for her taste of a woman’s cunny. Judging from how she quickly begins to lick and lap at the wetness, it won’t be her only taste.

He tells Mum to play with her tits, using the vulgar language that always excites her, and he moves behind Lily, sliding into her tight cunt as she fucks his mum with her tongue. Mum watches them this time, toying with her nipples as she tells Lily how to lick her, instructing her on how to fuck back against him, giving demands that Lily listens to and follows without hesitation. It’s so arousing he has to reach down to grip his bollocks tight, slowing his thrusts into Lily until she’s whining for more. Mum is beautiful when she comes, and Lily is making noises as she slurps and licks, loving the taste of cunny and come on her tongue.

After Mum stops shuddering and riding the waves of her orgasm, he tells her to get her toy. He slides out of Lily before leaning down to lick at her arse, running his tongue over the pucker before pushing inside her. She’s making the most delightful noises as she gathers the blue blanket in her hands, her nail polish even more vibrant red against the dark blue. He winks at Mum when she stumbles back to the bed wearing a harness with a thick phallus sticking out from her groin. The other end is inside her, he knows, remembering the way her lips clung to the toy’s surface as he fucked her with it just last week.

Lily’s arse is still red from her spanking, and he takes a nip out of it before slapping it. She yelps and glares over her shoulder, but her eyes are dazed and her face is glistening with his mum’s come, so it’s not a threatening glare at all. When Mum is situated, he lifts Lily and puts her down on Mum’s cock. Lily whispers a plea to Merlin as she realizes his intent, but she doesn’t stop him. She just starts fucking Mum’s toy, moving her hips and bouncing up and down as Mum squeezes her breasts. He watches them for a moment, his favorite girls, and he smiles as he leans in to kiss Mum then Lily.

At his urging, Lily pulls off the toy and he runs his fingers through her wet cunt, using her own come to slick up his cock. She starts moving again, and he gets behind her, pressing the head of his cock against her arse. She stops moving, and Mum kisses her as he slowly pushes inside her tight arse. Buggering fuck, it’s tight. With the toy in her cunt not giving way at all, he feels it through the thin barrier between arse and cunny. It’s unbelievably amazing, and he knows he isn’t going to last long, so he makes the most of it.

He gradually picks up speed, fucking into her and sending her into Mum. The toy barely moves, but the positioning is making her rub her clit against it, which makes her cry out in soft gasps and moans. When he feels his orgasm approach, he sinks deep inside her, holding himself there as he bites the inside of his cheek and comes. Mum starts moving then, fucking up into Lily, making her ride his cock as it twitches and spills in her arse. Once he’s entirely spent, he pulls out and leans down to tongue her arse, which makes her cry out in surprise.

After they both come again, he goes to fetch wet flannels so they can clean up. Lily is dazed and sweaty, her thighs covered in come, and she’s smiling in a way that makes him happy because she’s learned something about herself tonight, and he helped her do it. Mum thanks him for his present and kisses his forehead before taking a flannel to use on Lily, carefully cleaning her up and stroking her as she does so. Hugo crawls onto the bed between them, spreading their legs so he can lick them, watching them explore each other. Lily really is the best Christmas gift ever.

They don’t bother talking about needing to keep this private, about not telling anyone else, about this being a safe space for any of their sexual exploration. It’s understood in the way they touch and the way they smile.

It’ll be their little secret.

End


End file.
